L'amour est un poisson volant
by Yukata of darkness
Summary: Jyushimatsu aime Ichimatsu. Mais Ichimatsu n'a d'yeux que pour Karamatsu. Quant à ce dernier... eh bien, autant dire qu'une taupe y verrais plus clair en amour que lui.
1. Chapter 1

L'horloge venait de sonner huit heures.

A cette heure-ci encore, malgré le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, la ville semblait comme endormie.

Aucun véhicule ne roulait.

Aucun oiseau ne survolait le ciel.

Les rares passants s'en allaient à leurs travail, la mine grise.

Les animaux eux-mêmes dormaient encore pour la plupart.

Oui, les habitants de la ville des Matsuno n'étaient pas vraiment matinaux.

Aucun son ne venait briser le silence de ce début de matinée.

Aucun son ? Vraiment ?

En tendant bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre, au loin, une voix.

Les citadins vous auraient dit qu'elle appartenait à Jyushimatsu, le cinquième-né de sextuplés, qui, jour après jour, s'entrainait sans relâche.

\- 1998... 1999... 2000... Allez ! Du muscle ! Du muscle ! Du nerf ! Du nerf !

Au bord de la plage, ce dernier agitait sa batte de base-ball dans un geste professionnel, tout en continuant de compter, la bouche grande ouverte en un sourire.

La mer montait peu à peu, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

La beauté du paysage ne semblait pas lui faire plus d'effets non plus.

Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait été impressionné par les énormes falaises qui surplombaient la plage, ainsi que par cette dernière, propre et lisse. Le sable en était presque blanc.

Mais Jyushimatsu n'était concentré que sur une chose : sa batte de base-ball.

Enfin...

Il pensait bien à autre chose, au fond de lui, mais n'en aurait parlé pour rien au monde.

Cette chose occupait son esprit depuis quelque temps déjà, et prenait, peu à peu, de plus en plus de place, au point qu'il en avait du mal à s'endormir le soir ou encore à rester longtemps concentré sur son entrainement.

Déjà que réfléchir lui donnait le plus souvent mal au crâne...

\- 2061... 2062...

Non. Il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Il devait se poser.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

Bon.

Il était peut-être amoureux d'un de ses frères.

Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça, si ?

Jyushimatsu regarda le ciel bleu tout en agitant ses bras dans le sable.

Non, il ne devait pas en parler.

Mais ce n'est que de l'amour, après tout !

L'inceste est interdit.

...

Putain de merde, elles voulaient pas se taire, les voix dans sa tête ?

Il n'était même pas sûr de l'aimer.

Il avait toujours ressenti "ça" pour lui, mais ne s'était jamais demandé si il s'agissait d'amour.

Jyushimatsu se retourna, face contre le sable, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait quelques difficultés à respirer.

Il se releva donc, attrapa sa batte de base-ball, puis continua à compter.

\- 2063 ! 2064 ! 2065 !

A quoi pensait-il, déjà ?

La matinée fila aussi vite qu'e l'éclair pour le sextuplé.

Il avait oublié ses soucis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

C'était une des caractéristiques de l'espèce Jyushimatsu, l'idiot venu d'une autre dimension.

Ses frères doutaient même de son humanité.

Puis, aux alentours de quatorze heures, il s'accorda une deuxième pause.

Son ventre se mit à grogner.

Il avait faim.

Très faim.

Sa vie pour un repas.

C'est alors que, tel un dieu sauvage, apparut Ichimatsu, cheveux en bataille et air blasé sur le visage, quatrième-né des sextuplés, tenant à la main un bento.

\- Salut. Tiens. souffla t-il en lançant le déjeuner sur son frère.

Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol, la bouche toujours fendu en un grand sourire.

\- Merci Ichi nii- san ! Pile à l'heure, comme d'haaaab' ! Home ruuuuun !

Jyushimatsu se mit à tourner autour de son frère, comme pour manifester sa joie, sous le regard indifférent de ce dernier.

Au fond, tout au fond de lui, le cinquième espérait une réaction de la part de son aîné.

Quelle réaction ? N'importe quoi, un sourire, une parole gentille...

Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Comme à chaque fois.

Jyushimatsu avait mal.

Lui qui pensait tout les jours à Ichimatsu, qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil...

Oui. Il devait sûrement l'aimer pour être affecté à ce point par l'impassibilité de son frère.

Mais il ne devait pas en parler. Il devait agir normalement.

\- Je te laisse. On se revoit ce soir.

Le quatrième n'avait jamais été un grand bavard.

Il tourna les talons avant de repartir par là où il était venu, sans se douter un seul instant que son petit frère éprouvait des sentiments à son égard.

Lui était déjà assez occupé avec les siens.

Oui...

Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçu un chaton poursuivi par un chien.

Faisant d'abord mine de ne pas le voir, Ichimatsu ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir aider le petit animal en détresse.

Il se mit à courir dans les ruelles sombres qu'il savait emprunté par les chats.

Malheureusement, il les perdit vite de vue.

Il continua malgré tout à courir quelques minutes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se perdre.

Lui et sa maudite passion pour les félins, aussi !

Et puis déjà, comment avait-il pu se paumer dans sa propre ville ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un dédale de rues, aussi noir les unes que les autres.

Quel chemin devait-il prendre ?

Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Ichimatsu se recroquevilla sur le sol.

Il devait réfléchir à une solution.

Appeler quelqu'un ? Il n'avait pas de portable.

Escalader les murs ? Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Bon...

Vu la distance qu'il venait de parcourir, il devait se trouver...

Oh, et puis merde !

Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider !

\- Rah ! Putain ! hurla t-il pour lui-même.

Soudain, une voix lui répondit :

\- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

\- Monsieur Rah ? Monsieur Putain ? Demanda le quatrième frère.

\- Huhuhu. Quel humour !

Cette voix.

Elle était grave et suave.

Comme celle de...

\- Karamatsu ?! lâcha Ichimatsu.

\- Lui-même, déclara son interlocuteur, avant d'apparaître devant le quatrième.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver portait un blouson orné d'une tête de mort, ainsi qu'un marcel à son effigie.

Des lunettes de soleil dissimulait son regard.

Oui, il s'agissait bien du deuxième des six frères.

\- T'es venu m'aider ? Grogna celui qui venait de se perdre. T'as une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

\- Je ne laisserais jamais un de mes _brothers_ dans la mouise, enfin ! Quand à où nous sommes...

Karamatsu releva ses lunettes, laissant entrevoir ses yeux. Ces derniers d'ordinaire noirs, étaient marrons.

Son frère mettait des lentilles ? Il était pathétique.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Continua t-il.

Oui. Pathétique en tout point.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit sur ce clown que...

Non. Il ne devait pas y penser.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est paumé tous les deux ?! Tu fais grave chier !

A ce moment, Ichimatsu voulut se frapper. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler correctement à son frère ?

Karamatsu, interloqué, regardait son _brother_.

\- C'est pas bien, grave. On va bien finir par atterrir quelque part, assura t-il. T'en veux pas.

Le quatrième leva les yeux vers son ainé.

\- Tu as bien fait de vouloir aider ce chaton, continua t-il en sortant une boule de poile de sa veste.

Cette dernière se débattit des bras du jeune homme avant de s'enfuir.

Le petit chat !

Alors Karamatsu l'avait sauvé ?

Comment ce dernier pouvait-il être toujours aussi gentil ?

\- ... Tu m'observais ?!

Ichimatsu s'arracha les cheveux intérieurement.

Oui, car c'est possible.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas remercier son frère, hein ?

C'était tellement dur pour lui ?

Il devait apprendre à s'exprimer gentiment.

Il n'arriverait jamais à se rapprocher de lui, sinon..

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

Il n'était pas gay !

Il épousera Totoko, ou finira seul.

Il s'agissait de la seule fille avec qui il était capable de parler, après tout.

\- Je te suivais, oui, s'exclama Karamatsu. C'est la mission qui m'a été...

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Ichimatsu s'étant relevé pour continuer sa route tout en se foutant de la réponse de son frère.

Mais ce dernier avait l'habitude.

Ses frères passaient leur temps à l'ignorer...

Il n'allait pas se démonter pour autant !

\- Besoin d'aide, _brother_ ? Je peux t'aider, tu sais. Tiens, ne bouge pas, je vais te soutenir, attends.

Le quatrième frère ne put décliner la proposition du deuxième.

Celui-ci avait déjà empoigné son pour le poser sur son épaule.

Ichimatsu aurait voulu crier à son frère de le lâcher.

Il aurait voulu lui hurler à la figure qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, qu'il n'était pas handicapé.

Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait même pas grogner de mécontentement.

A la place, et à son grand étonnement, il en eut presque un soupir d'aise.

Il se trouvait trop bien, aux côtés de son frère.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, bordel ?

Il devait se reprendre !

Et pourtant...

Le parfum de Karamatsu l'enivrait presque.

Ses bras lui procurait du réconfort.

Il ne devait pas...

\- Ichimatsu ? Ca va ?

Le deuxième frère regardait le quatrième d'un air inquiet.

\- Attends, je vais te poser, on va...

\- Ne... me... lâche pas... s'il te plait, souffla Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu déglutit. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à son frère, merde ?

Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

Bien. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il attrapa son petit frère pour l'installer sur son dos.

Là, il espérait qu'il pourrait se reposer.

Peu lui importait qu'il pèse soixante-quinze kilos.

Les minutes filaient, tandis que le jeune homme cherchait désespérément la sortie.

Et enfin, au bout d'un temps infiniment long, il aperçu une raie de lumière. Mais à peine fut-il sortit des ruelles qu'Osomatsu lui tomba dessus.

\- Kara', Ichi', bordel, ça fait une demi heure que je vous cherche ! hurla t-il.

Karamatsu regarda son grand frère d'un air interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que...

Osomatsu fondit en larme.

\- Choromatsu... il... il... il a fait... une crise cardiaque !


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant toute chose. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, je l'admet. Mais mon cerveau me demande d'arrêter. Pour la simple et bonne raison que 4 heures sur un chapitre, c'est trop pour lui. Donc je m'excuse. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Huh ?

Les pupilles de Karamatsu s'agrandirent soudainement.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Choromatsu ?

Il avait eu une crise cardiaque ?

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Osomatsu, en pleurs, s'effondra, sous le regard suspect des passants.

Peu lui importait d'être vu de tous.

Peu lui importait d'être la risée des gens.

Il savait pertinemment que pleurer en public signifiait n'avoir aucune dignité.

Maudites règles japonaises.

Tant pis. Il avait tenu le coup jusque là. Mais c'était trop dur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'ainé regarda Ichimatsu, qui venait de prendre la parole. Celui-ci, indifférent, comme toujours, ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller de Karamatsu.

Il n'avait même pas envie de lui répondre.

Qu'ils aillent voir par eux-mêmes !

Lui en avait marre.

Marre de tout.

Même le ciel, bleu, semblait le narguer.

Il aurait dû être gris. Il aurait dû pleuvoir.

On venait de lui enlever une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux.

Oui...

Il n'était pas digne d'être l'ainé.

Il n'avait pas pu protéger son frère.

Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, le deuxième fils se pencha, et, sans pour autant lâcher Ichimatsu, étreignit son grand frère de sa main libre, dans un geste fraternel.

Osomatsu n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gestes d'affection de la part de sa famille. Il devait sembler sacrément mal en point.

En effet, ses yeux rougis avait gonflés, et de la morve coulait lentement de son nez.

\- Où est Choromatsu ? demanda Karamatsu.

L'ainé pouvait entendre des tremblements dans la voix de son frère.

\- A la maison... on a appelé les pompiers... ils doivent être arrivés, à l'heure qu'il est...

Le second fils démarra au quart de tour. Il releva son grand frère, l'attrapa d'une main puis courut en direction de la maison, Ichimatsu toujours installé sur son dos.

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à arriver, malgré l'épuisement de Karamatsu.

Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaitre.

Il déposa le quatrième frère sur le palier de la porte, non sans que celui-ci n'émette un grognement, puis lâcha le premier, avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous trois dans la maison.

A peine poussèrent-ils la porte d'entrée que des pleurs se faisaient entendre.

Osomatsu conduisit ses frères jusqu'à la salle à manger, où des pompiers essayaient de réanimer un corps.

Todomatsu et Jyushimatsu, déjà présents, baissaient la tête.

La pièce, plutôt petite, était entourée de murs jaunes et possédait une table en son centre. Deux shojis délimitaient l'espace entre la salle, l'entrée et la cuisine.

L'atmosphère, d'ordinaire joyeuse , était devenue pesante.

Madame et monsieur Matsuno, restés à la cuisine, se soutenaient mutuellement, larmoyant toutes les larmes de leur corps.

Karamatsu s'approcha prudemment.

Le troisième frère était allongé sur le dos, au beau milieu de la pièce.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, du nom de Hiroki Teru, comme l'apprirent les sextuplés plus tard, essayait vainement de ramener Choromatsu à la vie.

Malheureusement, une demi-heure s'écoula, sans jamais apercevoir le moindre signe de la réanimation de leur frère.

Les pompiers se retirèrent, un par un, en emportant le corps du troisième frère avec eux, afin de lui faire subir une autopsie.

Au départ, Osomatsu n'était pas d'accord. Il avait protesté à grands cris, crié, gueulé. Il voulait qu'on lui ramène son frère.

Mais les autres sextuplés réussirent à lui faire entendre raison.

On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Choromatsu, il fallait déterminer la cause de la mort, lui préparer un bel enterrement, et surtout, un cadavre à la maison... pas qu'ils trouvèrent que cela ferait disgracieux, mais...

Enfin.

Cet après-midi leur sembla durer une éternité.

Jyushimatsu ne retourna pas à son entrainement.

Il était trop déprimé.

Par la mort de son frère, bien sûr. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'Ichimatsu collait Karamatsu d'un peu trop près.

Et le cinquième frère était jaloux. Très jaloux.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir celui qui occupait ses pensées échanger des regards avec un autre.

Car oui, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Longtemps.

Jyushimatsu en était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose.

Et non, il n'était pas parano.

Il se mit à avancer vers Ichimatsu, puis lui tira une manche.

\- Dit, grand frère...

\- Pas maintenant Jyushimatsu. Je dois aider Karamerde à soutenir papa et maman. Tu comprends ?

Sur ces paroles, le quatrième frère retourna auprès du deuxième.

Ah bon ? Ça se passait comme ça ?

Très bien.

Le fan de base-ball, furieux, quitta la salle à manger, sous les regards à la fois curieux et anxieux de Todomatsu et Osomatsu.

Le regard vide, il monta les escaliers qui le menait à sa chambre, tout en comptant pour lui-même le nombre de marches dont celui-ci disposait.

Ces dernières craquaient sous ses pieds. Le bois commençait à s'user.

Arrivés à quatorze, le sextuplé se trouva enfin à hauteur de la pièce.

Il entra dans sa chambre, claqua le shoji, puis se mit en position fœtale sur la moquette. Puis il se mit à pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ichimatsu s'éloigne de lui aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que Choromatsu meurt ?

Pourquoi ?

Et puis merde à la fin !

Jyushimatsu sentit le mal de crâne arriver.

Il ne devait pas réfléchir trop longtemps.

Ichimatsu ne le méritait pas. Oui.

Soudain, la porte de papier grinça, faisant sursauter le cinquième fils.

\- Va t-en en, grogna t-il.

Osomatsu, plus désespéré que jamais, entra, puis s'assit à côté de son petit frère.

\- Tu survis ? Demanda t-il.

\- Pas sûr, grommela Jyushimatsu.

L'ainé n'était même pas surpris par le ton sérieux de son interlocuteur.

Après tout, ils étaient tous détruits par la mort de leur frère.

Enfin, ils étaient tous détruits depuis longtemps : puceaux, au chômage et asociaux à vingt ans, mais la disparition de Choromatsu rendait les choses encore plus compliqués pour eux.

Ils avaient toujours été six. Toujours. Déjà à l'école primaire, il n'y avait eu de place pour personne d'autre.

Puis, peu à peu, ils s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Et chacun était devenu tordu... à sa façon.

Brusquement, Osomatsu sentit un poids peser sur son dos, le ramenant à la réalité.

Puis, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

Le grand frère ne bougea pas.

Il était bien trop triste. Il avait besoin de réconfort.

C'est lorsque Jyushimatsu lui mordit l'oreille que le jeune homme daigna enfin se retourner.

\- Qu'est ce que tu...

Le fan de base-ball ne le laissa pas continuer, et le fit basculer en arrière.

Osomatsu laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Son petit frère enfouit sa tête dans son cou et tacha de continuer à le mordre.

\- Ça... fait mal...

Malgré les phrases de protestations de l'ainé, Jyushimatsu continuait à mordre.

Puis ce dernier commença, doucement, à le déshabiller.

Osomatsu, paniqué, aurait voulu s'enfuir. Mais la poigne de son petit frère était trop forte.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et même si il pouvait, l'aurait-il vraiment fait ? Lui qui se sentait si mal, aujourd'hui... Il avait besoin de se libérer...

Il était désormais torse-nu.

Laissant agir son instinct, il se mit lui aussi à déshabiller Jyushimatsu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous deux là, nus, sur la moquette.

Puis le jeune frère, un sourire aux lèvres, se mit à lui lécher le torse.

C'était brut. Il n'y avait aucun douceur dans ce que faisais le jeune homme.

Mais c'était ce dont avait besoin Osomatsu.

Jyushimatsu descendait peu à peu vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

Son partenaire grogna. Le rythme était trop rapide.

Et puis tout se passa très vite.

La porte se rouvrit dans un claquement sec.

Les deux jeunes hommes se stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils aperçurent Todomatsu sur le pas de la porte.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers ses frères. Peu à peu, une grimace de dégoût apparût sur son visage.

Osomatsu, choqué, essayait de trouver une excuse, mais Jyushimatsu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Celui-ci rattrapa ses habits avant de s'enfuir en courant hors de la chambre, bousculant au passage le plus jeune des frères.

Comment avait-on pu l'humilier à ce point ?

Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal au bon dieu ?

Une journée aussi pourrie ne devrait même pas exister...

* * *

 **J'ai une annonce importante à faire.  
**

 **Sachez que je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **Je me suis, comment dire... empêtrée dans toutes mes histoires...**

 **Comment expliquer... on va tout simplement dire que je ne sais plus où me mène chaque fic que j'écris. Alors, ce que j'ai décidé de faire, c'est de faire une pause sur ce compte. Bien sûr, je continuerais de poster de temps en temps, quand un éclair de génie viendra m'indiquer la suite '^'**

 **En attendant, sur mon autre compte, Lottie Erdbeere, je m'entraine à écrire des fics de meilleure qualité, une par une. J'essaye de reprendre de bonnes habitudes.**

 **Du coup, je suis vraiment désolé, le rythme de parution sur ce compte sera vraiment très lent. Il est possible que je sorte un chapitre tous les trois mois.**

 **Oui, peut-être que vous n'y voyez pas l'intérêt, mais c'est important pour moi d'écrire des trucs nouveaux, moins brouillons. Enfin, je n'arrive vraiment pas à expliquer.**

 **Sachez juste que je suis vraiment désolée ^^"**

 **Je suis cependant toujours active, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas ce compte !**


End file.
